


What it Means to be an Adult

by dodecahedrons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has finally achieved adult hood and celebrates it in the best way possible. To say the least, there's beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Means to be an Adult

It was a rather late hour, and a slight sound of sobbing was heard from a bedroom. The door was slightly cracked open, uncharacteristic of the one who dwells within. A dimmed light, flickering as if images were changing, was seen through the crack.

  
Besides the sobbing, there was also the slight sound of a children's show. And another bottle of beer opening.

  
Ah yes, it was Dave Strider's eighteenth birthday. God damn did it feel good to be an adult.

  
Not really, actually.

  
He was spending his first hours of legal adult-hood sitting in his boxers, drinking, and watching reruns of the Squiddles cartoon from way back when.

  
It had started on a whim, really. A simple "yo I think Bro has some beer in the fridge" followed by a "wheres the remote". And now, not even an hour later, the legal adult was now drunk as anything, sobbing over neon-colored cartoon squids.

  
A hiccup, followed by a sniffle and a quick swig of beer was all it really took to send Dave to his side, sobbing once again over the themesong of the show, a very oddly pitched "squiddly dee, squiddly dum!" coming in a low tone from the TV, whos volume seemed to be at 4.

  
Bro couldn't know.

  
Bro could never know.

  
About Dave's drinking? Nah.

  
No, Bro could never know Dave actually had copies of the Squiddles DVDs. What kind of Strider likes squiddles anyway?

  
No Strider, thats who.

  
So, in his drunken solitude, he continued to sob over neon squids until he fell into a light sleep.

  
Only to be interupted by Bro's laughter the next morning, of course. I mean, going in to wake up your brother and finding him surrounded in beer bottles with the squiddles episode select on screen would send anyone into hysterics.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the dumbest thing ive written in my life oh my lord i am so sorry


End file.
